Along Came Peri
by Lulu-Mot
Summary: Perwinkle is a witch, but raised in a muggle orphanage, so obviously her past is uknown. Once she enters the wizardry world everyone shivers at the sound of her last name. She falls for the Weasley boys but will anyone accept for her father's history? [OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character J.K. Rowling made. I do own the OC character.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

OC's POV

Orphanages aren't the place you would choose to live, especially in _Orange Home Orphanage for Girls_ in California, USA. It's a small little place that's pretty run down. The floor's creaky and has random nails sticking out. The windows are either cracked or broken and covered up with tape. The bedrooms are pretty roomy but there are a lot of girls crammed inside.

My life isn't as bad as I make it sound. The headmistress who runs this orphanage isn't a horrible witch that most people in other orphanages have. She is kind when you aren't in her way. She's a busy woman who owns other buildings. The girls say that she just made this orphanage so that people from business see that she has a heart, but I don't really care. After all, it gives me a place to live.

I'm 12 years old. I was brought to this place ever since I was born, or at least that was what I was told. I'm big on reading fantasy books; from what I'm told I have a big imagination. On my spare time I like to skateboard. I loved it ever since I found a worn out board one day behind this building. We aren't given a lot of clothes like most normal girls. My wardrobe only contains a pair or two of cargo pants, two or three fitting shirts, a pair of black converses, a forest green beanie hat, and I have a key hanging by a thread of rope hanging around my neck. I never knew what they key was for or what it could unlock, my only answer was that it was given to me by my parents. I don't like labeling myself but most people refer to me as one of the skaters of the orphanage. I have long dark brown hair that is sometimes mistaken for black, light brown eyes, and fairly light skin.

My name isn't the most common you find around here. The girls around here sometimes tease me and say that my parents were drunk when they signed my birth certificate. Others say that my parents were hippies or witches for giving me this random name. I don't really say anything back to the girls, I don't really speak me mind all that much. I just ignore them and continue on with my business. To tell you the truth I do wonder why my parents gave me the name: Periwinkle.

Honestly, I don't know anything about my parents. Like I said, I was brought to this place ever since I could remember. I wish I knew something about my folks, but unfortunately they left me with nothing. Some nights I fall asleep with anger tears, wondering why my parents abandoned me. I know that my father is alive, because one day I hacked into to the cabinet where everyone's files were, and I found out that I was brought by a mysterious man with a long white beard. I also found out that my mother had died the same year I was born; I always wonder if she died giving birth to me, but that's still a mystery to me. When I got up to my father's history I only had a short moment until I heard foot steps coming closer. I didn't read much about my father, other then he was in some place called Azkaban.

It was the middle of the day, as I read my book that I got from the living room table. I read almost all the books on that table, which is open to every girl in the house. I made a request to the headmistress if we could buy more books, but I was denied. It was the beginning of august and it was another dull day. The little kids played dolls on the floor and watched as some of the older girls were doing gymnastics on the bed.

I got tired of reading so I decided to go out to the back where my friend was. The only time we are allowed to go out was after our meals. I put my book back on the table from where I found it and then ran back to my bed, I crouched underneath and grabbed my skateboard. I was walking towards the back door, when I heard the mail slip through the opening. I decided to be good and pick it up and place it on the counter. The girls weren't allowed to read the mail. But who said I ever followed the rules? I scanned through the envelopes and my eyes fixated on the beige looking envelope with my name written on the back, and a red stamp on the flap.

I looked around and checked to see if anybody was near. Luckily, the coast was clear and I folded the envelope and hid it in my pant's pocket. I ran out the back door looking more agitated then ever. Little ole' nobody got her very own letter! I was stoked to see who it was from and what it was all about.

"Hey Lily" I said as I dropped my skateboard, hopped on it, and rolled towards my best friend. Lily was just like me, she loved to skateboard, and she loved to believe in magic. Lily turned around and smiled at me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was another skater. She sat on her board as I reached her.

"What's up Peri?" Lily said. I was so anxious to tell her that I received my very own letter. I began to tell her the whole story until the headmistress came outside. Everyone had to stop what they were doing and greet her; that was a rule. Once the headmistress left the scene I turned back to Lily. "Guess what!" I squealed.

Lily looked confused but then a wondering smile spread across her face. "What?" She sat up closer to hear clearly what I was going to say. "I got a letter!" I shouted happily. The rest of the girls outside turned their heads towards me. "Yeah I got—umm the letter—is it "A", Lily? Hello people, hangman?" I said giving the girls an exasperated look. Some girls mouthed out "Oh" but after a couple of seconds everyone turned back around, minding their own business again.

"Nice save" Lily grinned. "But anyway, who's the _letter _from?" said Lily, whispering the word letter. I shrugged my shoulder and carefully pulled out the envelope from my pocket. "It has this weird red stamp on the flap of the envelope. Maybe you know where it's from." I said unfolding the envelope quietly and handing it to the curious Lily. She analyzed the peculiar red markings of the stamp and then wrinkled her face. "Have no clue Pear" she said giving back the envelope. "What if they are sending me to a different orphanage? What if I'm being adopted by that eerie looking widow that came by last week?" I frowned, thinking of the negative possibilities it could be.

"Aw Peri, cheer up! C'mon, let's grind the railings. Shredding up the place always puts a smile on your face." Lily said, getting up from her board and patting me on the back. I sighed and folded the envelope back into my pocket. I hopped on my skateboard and followed Lily.

Later that day…

I sat on the windowsill, looking at the dark night sky. Stars weren't visible since the town where I live was always bustling and busy, light shining from street lamps and house windows. I searched for the envelope and unfolded it. I looked around the room, to make sure no girl saw me opening a letter, or else I would get snitched on.

_Dear Mrs._—

"Mrs. Crenshaw! Periwinkle is reading a letter! I highly doubt that it's for her!" Erika, my least favorite girl in the orphanage who also seemed to dislike me a lot, wailed loudly. One of the caretakers came into the room, Mrs. Crenshaw, or Rosie as I address to her, is my favorite helper from the whole staff. She gave me a weary look. It was the third time today that I got tattled tailed on by supposedly doing something wrong.

Erika was about my age, she had short blonde hair that almost looked white. Her eyes were grey as a cloudy rainy sky, and she had pointed ears, and a pale face. Erika ran up to me and snatched the letter right from my hand. "Hey! Give that back!" I yelled furiously. I clenched my fists and for some reason a snarl came out of my mouth. A black shadow shaped like a dog with yellow eyes rushed towards Erika, knocking her over. My eyes widened and my face panicked, suddenly the shadow disappeared. The letter slipped from Erika's hand and glided over to Rosie's feet.

Rosie picked up the letter, and gave a perplexed look at the parchment and then began to read it. Her eyes widened as she took in the words of the letter. "Oh my" Rosie said, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand in astonishment.

"What is it?" I asked with bewilderment. At first the most horrible things came rushing through my head. "Come with me" she said putting her hand on my shoulder, leading me out of my room and into hers.

"What's the letter say, Rosie?" I asked curiously, as I sat on her bed. The staffs' rooms had their own rooms, there's were smaller then the girls' room, but at least they had their own privacy. Rosie shut the door behind her and took a seat next to me. "I don't know how to put this…" Rosie said, beating around the bushes. My face was flushed, I was so nervous; I was starting to get nauseous. "Just say it Rosie" I said softly in worriment.

"You've been accepted to a—um a special school" she said looking back at the letter. My eyes almost popped out of my head. This was much better then what I expected. "Did I really?!" I asked cheerfully. Rosie nodded and handed me the letter.

_We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

My eyes left the parchment and stared at Rosie in confusion. "Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I rose an eyebrow. "You're a witch, Peri" Rosie said spectacularly. My eyes widened, I tried to speak but the words didn't come out of my mouth. "Continue reading" said Rosie, urging me to read on. I gulped and brought my vision back to the letter.

_The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock on September first. A list of book and equipment are enclosed. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"King's Cross station? Where's that?" I said skimming through the letter once more. "It's in London. You will need to go to Flourish and Blotts to get your books, but we probably have to stop by the Gringotts Bank firstAnd you can also buy a broomstick if you like, and if you want an owl or maybe a cat, or even a rat if you prefer—" Rosie rambled. I looked at her with puzzlement as she babbled on, "Rosie…" I cut her off with my soft concerning tone. "How do you know all of this?" I asked, my voice sounding troubled.

Rosie looked at me deeply, her eyes twinkling. "Because I once went to that school as well" There was an awkward silence, a lump had formed in my throat. I looked back at the letter, "So I'm leaving here to go to a boarding school in London?" I asked with no enthusiasm. "Not any school Peri; it's Hogwarts. A fantastic school where you learn magic and you make brilliant new friends. Trust me, it is loads of fun."

"All right, but how am I going to explain this to Lily or the headmistress for that matter?" I asked getting up from the bed abruptly and placing my hands on my hips. "Leave me to tell the headmistress, I will need to explain to her about the letter. But as for the girls, we must tell them that you are simply going to a normal boarding school. Promise me that you won't tell a soul about Hogwarts." said Rosie holding my shoulders. I nodded solemnly, "I promise"

After a few minutes Rosie allowed me to go back to my room. She watched me as I strolled down the hall, suddenly a thought to came to my mind. "Hey Rose?" I called out. "Yes?" she answered. I ran up to her with wonderment in my eyes. "Do you still know how to do magic?" I asked inquisitively. She grinned and then pointed towards a sheet of paper on the floor. "I learned this one in my first year at Hogwarts." Rosie said, preparing to show me some magic, I watched the paper carefully. She cleared her throat and said, "Wingardium leviosa" and instantly the paper began to float.

My mouth hung open and my head swiftly turned towards Rosie. "I want to learn to do that!" I said excitedly. "You will, you can count on that" Rosie said, carefully placing the paper back on the floor.

A week later…

Rosie has been setting the arrangements for London. Every time the headmistress saw me, she gave a shudder and then left. I'm guessing she never liked Hogwarts or witches and wizards for that matter. When I finally told Lily about me leaving, she teared up and not too long later we both started to cry. I spent my last few remaining days with Lily, and all the girls except for Erika treated me nicer then ever. I wanted to tell everyone so bad that I was going to a wizardry school, but I promised Rosie I wouldn't tell anyone.

The day came when I had to finally leave the orphanage. "I'll write to you every day" I said to Lily before leaving the front door. "C'mon Periwinkle, the cab's waiting." Rosie called out. "Hey Peri, I want you to have this." Lily said, dangling a beaded bracelet in front of my face. "I made this last night. It's a friendship bracelet, so you can remember me by." I thought I was going to cry again, but instead I embraced Lily in a hug. "I'll come visit every vacation day I get." I smiled warmly at her. She pulled away from our hug, "Pinky swear?" she said pointing up her pinky. "Pinky swear" I said entwining our pinky's together.

"Periwinkle!" Rosie shouted impatiently. "Bye everyone!" I shouted to the group of girls standing behind Lily. As I ran down the stoop's short staircase I heard a cheer of girls yelling and waving goodbye. I took one last turn around and waved at everyone, then I hopped into the cab.

The arrival…

Once I arrived at London, Rosie took me straight into a place called _The_ _Leaky Cauldron_. All of a sudden that dark shadow shaped dog appeared again and glided past the people and gave them a cold shiver. Everything went quiet, and everyone there turned their attention towards me, some whispering amongst themselves. Rosie carried my light weighted luggage past everyone until we reached the back of the place. She took out a wand and smirked at me. I rose my eyebrows as she tapped the bricks in a specific order, and then out of nowhere the bricks moved aside making an entrance towards a bustling alleyway.

"This is Diagon Alley" Rosie said with open arms. She sighed happily, "Feels just like home" I looked at her, and couldn't help but smile at her happiness. "Let's go to Gringotts Bank first to get your money." Rosie said as she began to walk. "I have my own account already?" I asked catching up to the eager Rosie.

At Gringotts Bank…

There were little people sitting behind high stands. They all had long pointy noses and fingers. They looked mean by the expressions on their faces, so I stayed close by Rosie. As I looked around I saw other kids my age or older. I smiled, having the best feeling in the world to be actually going to a school and making new friends that could do magic. The only people I use to communicate with were the girls at the orphanage.

"Rosie, what are these people?" I whispered, referring to the pointed nose people. Rosie smiled at my naïve-ness, "They're goblins" she said simply as if it was nothing. We stopped to one of the goblins' who was available. "Yes?" he said not taking his eyes off of a parchment he was reading.

"Periwinkle, why don't you go to one of those kids' over there and get to know them. They might be your new classmate." Rosie said, shoving me away. I know when I'm not needed so I walked over to a random boy with bright red hair and a freckly face. He was accompanied by three older boys and a little girl, and obviously two adults who were probably his mother and father.

"Hi" I said to him out of nowhere. He looked at me and smiled, "Hello". Two boys, who were apparently twins, stood behind him and were teasing him, saying aloud "Aw our little brother has a new girlfriend already."

"Shut up!" the boy said shoving the twins away. "Sorry about that, my brothers can be a pain" the boy said. I giggled; I was finally interacting with someone new. "So what's your name?" I asked. "Ron Weasley. What's yours?" he said taking out his hand for a handshake, I took his hand and shook it, "I'm Periwinkle Bl—"

"PERWINKLE! COME OVER HERE FOR A SECOND" Rosie shouted to get my attention. I closed my eyes, trying to avoid the embarrassment. "I guess you have to go" Ron said, letting out a chuckle. I nodded at him; my cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. "Are you a first year?" he asked before I turned around to leave. "Yeah, are you?" I replied. "Yup, it's my first time at Hogwarts. So maybe I'll see you there." He smiled. "C'mon lover boy, time to leave" one of Ron's twin brother's said. Ron rolled his eyes and waved goodbye. His twin brother's also joined in, saying "bye" at the same time, teasingly. I giggled, waved goodbye, and then walked back towards Rosie.

"Almost done, Rose?" I asked once I reached her. The goblin that was assisting us looked down upon me, "Does she have her key?" the pointy nosed creature said hauntingly. "Her key…umm" Rosie began to search her pockets and suddenly her eyes glistened against the key around my neck. "Yes, here it is" she said slipping the key over my head and handing the goblin my necklace. "All right, come with me."

Once we reached my own vault, the goblin opened the huge circular door. I waited outside while Rosie went in. I heard her grab coins and put them in a sack. She came back out, and showed me the sack filled with three different types of coins.

After the bank, we went to get my uniform fitted and after that we passed through a window where a broomstick was being displayed. I stared at it with awe, wondering if I could ride it like a skateboard. "I'll tell you what, why don't we buy the necessities first, then once I see that you are doing good at school I'll buy you a broomstick." Rosie said putting her arm around my shoulder, leading me onward. My head was still turned, looking at the fascinating broomstick. I sighed, and looked up Rosie, whose face was glowing brightly.

The look of awe spread across my face as we continued shopping for my supplies. We first went to Flourish and Blotts to get my new books. Next we went to get myself a new wand. It took a few tries to get my fitted one. The man who sold me the wand, for some reason knew who I was. He even told me that my father had this exact wand as well. I looked at Rosie in astonishment, as she nodded in agreement.

It didn't take me very long to find out from there on that my father was a wizard. I wanted to know if my mother was a witch but my question was soon pushed to the back of my mind as we entered in what seemed like a pet store, but this store didn't have just dogs and cats, it had some really exotic animals.

"Which would you like?" Rosie asked me. I scanned the store around and didn't know what to choose. I was walking towards a flock of owls, until a brown furry creature flew on my shoulder. At first I was frightened and screamed my lungs out, but then Rosie grabbed the animal and showed it to me. It was a bat. It was actually cute once I got a good look at it. It had brown short hair and a black snout. I held it in my hands and smiled at Rosie. "I want this guy!" I said gleefully.

Once we left the pet store Rosie asked me what I wanted to name my new furry friend. I looked at him from his cage and smiled, "I wanna name…Token." My little friend hung upside down from his wooden stick and flapped his wings cheerfully.

The next day…

Today was the first of September. My insides felt like they were twisting and turning so viciously, Rosie said it was because I was nervous about my first day. She walked me all the way to King's Cross station and I took out my ticket that she bought me. I was strolling a trolley with all my belongings and of course Token was there too. "Nine and three quarters?" I said aloud in shock. "But Rosie…there's no such thing" I said, stopping in my steps. She walked behind me and pushed me forward, "You'll see"

We stood between platform 9 and 10. I looked at Rosie, waiting for her to come to her senses and see that there's no such thing as platform nine and three quarters. "All right, now I need you to run into this brick wall and you'll get to the right platform." Rosie said nonchalantly. I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. "Rosie! Have you gone mad!?" I shouted, accidentally causing attention from random people. "Keep your mouth shut" Rosie whispered. "We don't want the muggles to hear you talk about Hogwarts."

"Muggles? What's that?" I asked confusingly. "Muggles are non-magical folks." Rosie said. I rose an eyebrow but just took in whatever she said. After all, she does know what she's talking about, even if it does sound insane. "Okay, well since you're having trouble believing me, just follow." Rosie said. She stood a few feet away from the brick wall and then took charge and ran straight at it. She then went through the wall. It was like…magic.

"All right Periwinkle, you can do this" I said to myself. I gulped and took aim, then my feet started to move faster and faster, before I knew it I closed me eyes and once I opened them again I saw the train that had the sign "nine and three quarters" on it. I breathed heavily and then pushed my trolley towards Rosie who was waiting for me beside the wall.

We got help from one of the men that worked on the train to put my things in the luggage compartment. The train whistled and steam came out. "I guess it's time for you to board now." Rosie said glumly. We stayed silent for a minute, then I lunged at her, I swung my arms around her and began to tear up. "Be good, you hear?" She said, caressing my head. I backed away and nodded unquestioningly. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, and then I fixed my beanie hat so that it fit snuggly.

I turned around and reached for my necklace which I always held when things got hard. I realized that I still hadn't gotten it back, so I turned around swiftly. "Rosie, my necklace!" I said.

"All aboard!" the train attendants shouted. "Periwinkle, get on!" Rosie said shoving me inside. "But Rosie!" I said pointing at my neck, where my necklace usually hung around. "I need to keep it. It's the key to your bank account. I don't want you losing it at your school." Rosie said. I was now on the steps of the train, holding onto the rails. I frowned sadly; the necklace has been with me ever since I was a baby. I felt naked without it, but if it was for my own good then I must deal with it.

"Miss, please step all the way in" the train attendant said to me. I nodded and then looked at Rosie, and waved at her for the last time.

As I stepped all the way in I saw kids going into compartments, so I decided to find an empty one. I fumbled with the bracelet Lily gave me, which was tired tightly around my wrist. Unfortunately, all the compartments were occupied. Luckily, I saw Ron and some other boy in one. As long as I knew Ron, I didn't think it would be as awkward.

I opened the door and saw the boy's look at me. "Hey Ron, remember me?" I smiled. Ron's face glowed, "Periwinkle, right?" he smiled. I nodded, "You think I can stay in here with you two, all the others are taken." Ron looked at the other boy to see if it was okay, "Yeah, it's fine with me" the other boy said.

"Thanks. What's your name?" I asked the boy, once I took a seat next to Ron. I analyzed the boy, he had what looked like a lightening scar on his forehead, and he had round glasses, and short, wild, dark hair. "Harry. Harry Potter. And yours?"

"Periwinkle Black"


End file.
